


Chest pains

by ToonLemon



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Injury, Other, Trans Character, having spider-man as a bf is a heavy task but it's worth it, reader is trans, we love an emotionally open couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonLemon/pseuds/ToonLemon
Summary: How the qualms of a superhero boyfriend could be so sweet confused you to no end.





	Chest pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent but maybe someone else will relate lol

The front door creaked as you shuffled into the extremely humble living room of your 3rd floor apartment. Turns out when you live on the top floor sometimes it’s cheaper due to the unbearable noise and leaking when it rains. But thankfully a much needed dry spell settled in New York, giving you the chance to finally pack away the buckets.

Your feet ached as the small kitchen came into view. Setting your bag down on the counter, you rummage through the fridge. A deep sigh escapes you as you realized how empty it is. Damn you for forgetting to grab groceries on the way home but you were tired as hell and the only thing on your mind was the sweet embrace of your futon. 

It’d been a particularly terrible day in already terrible retail. An irritated mom here, an angry old man there, some kid knocking over the holiday display for the fourth time. 

It took the 6th time that night being yelled at by an impossible customer for your manager to finally send you home. You were thankful she had ‘cuz you weren’t sure how much longer you’d be able to take it without snapping back and risking your employment.

Slamming the fridge door perhaps a little too harshly you trudge towards the living room, already starting to strip out of your work clothes. Your chest screamed for freedom but you weren’t exactly ready to strip that layer off just yet, opting to just lay on the couch in an oversized shirt and underwear. If Peter were here you’d most definitely get scolded. But according to his text a couple hours ago there was a good chance he’d be busy all night so you could avoid the nagging for once.

Just as the thought crossed your mind, a rapping noise pierced the silence. Oh the irony. 

Your eyes darted to the window placed perfectly across the room from your half naked form. Heart racing you squinted in fear at the shadow encompassing the frame before the familiar web pattern reflected off the street lights filtering through the alleyway.

Releasing the breath you didn’t even realize you were holding, you sluggishly dragged your body across the floor to allow the webslinger entrance.

“How many times do I need to tell you I have a door?” you quip, watching him crawl through.

Peter hums in mock thought. “I’d say about 5 more times should get it through the ol noggin.”

“You’re gonna give me a legit heart attack someday Pete.” you retort rolling your eyes and reaching to remove his mask for him. Unsurprisingly your met with the usual scratched up Parker face and worry furrows your brow. Sure this wasn’t even near the worst you’ve seen him but the bruises and cuts littering his face never failed to make your gut twist.

Hands envelop yours as you continue to clutch the cloth.

“I’m ok.” he starts softly, “Look! No broken bones this time!” he adds, attempting to lighten the mood.

You gave him a half second unamused look. It was hard to stay upset with Peter for long. Still, you didn’t want to leave his cuts unattended. The one on his forehead was a cause for alarm.

Silently you pulled him towards the kitchen, pushing your bag out of the way in favor for a first aid kit. You pat the mall island in request. “Hop on up.”

“Yessir.” He responded with a silly salute. You could tell the small movement took some effort and crossed your arms.

“You gonna show me the rest or do I have to strip you myself?”

The brunette ducked his head guiltily, but the faint smile remained. “Can’t pull the wool over your eyes huh?”

You opened the kit, setting everything you needed in a row beside him. “I have my own special kind of spider-sense.” you revealed in a serious tone. “It’s called a bullshit detector.” Your smile gave away the joke behind your words but the threat that he’d never be able to pull a fast one on you. 

Peter chuckled as he slipped his suit down to his waist with some struggle. The sight was horrendous.

Deep Galaxies of purple and red danced in tandem, a few yellows tangoing in the mix. Your long pause caused Peter to wince. “That bad huh.”

You squeezed your eyes shut to collect yourself for a moment. It really never got easier to see the handy work of this week's villain or thug. No matter how many times you have Peter limp his way into your apartment at night the anger you feel seeing his beautiful body blanketed by injuries leaves you a wreck. 

“The bad guys noses must be pretty itchy right about now.”

Your seething is put on hold as the comment brings a small chuckle out of you. This boy really couldn’t go through any tense moment without joking. 

You finally start rubbing the soothing cream gently across his chest. “Yeah well they better be feeling more than just an itch. I want them to feel like a laser is on their back cuz I think about punching them everyday for the shit they do to you.”

The thought of you trying to take on someone like rhino makes Peter snicker, irritating his muscles in the process. You smack his arm lightly in retaliation. Obviously you wouldn’t be able to take down the baddies like he does, but it helped you feel better about him risking his life every night.

Peter carried on the conversation effortlessly, detailing the craziness of his night. His face was always so expressive you swore it rivaled a cartoon and you had to keep forcing him to stop being so animated with his hands as to not hurt himself further. You didn’t mind it all though, you always enjoyed listening to him ramble. It was one in the long list of his best qualities.

It was only when you crouched to put the first aid kit back under the sink that you were reminded of the constricting pain in your own chest. 

The soft sound of Peter hopping down from the counter went unheard as you hunched over, too focused on breathing to notice. Arms gently enveloped you as he pulled you into his chest, straightening your back slowly.

“How long today?”

Your eyes stayed glued to the floor. “Well...” you hesitated.

Peter’s breathing could be felt against your back providing you a good distraction. You continued to stare downwards, avoiding what you knew would be the signature Parker disapproved look. You’ve heard stories of Aunt May using it on her nephew plenty of times and boy did Peter inherit it perfectly.

Calloused hands rotated you and you risked a glance. There it was,those hazel pools focused intently on your face. You swore those eyes had some kind of magic behind them. They were so genuine with their observing, never judging, only yearning to understand. You could never comprehend how one person had so much heart.

Without warning the ground was swept under you as the hero lifted your form effortlessly into his arms. Your arms encircled his shoulders immediately, your legs following suit around his waist.

“You’re gonna irritate your chest dummy.” You berated as he carried you through the living room to place you at the foot of your bed. 

“Tis but a flesh wound.” he continued to joke, “You, get dressed in something more comfortable and I’ll go make us some grub.” he spoke casually, giving a small kiss to the top of your head.

Before he could make it two feet you seized his hand, face scrunching in frustration.

You couldn’t stand Peter worrying about taking care of you on top of the 8 million people populating the city. You aimed to be his escape, promising to yourself to be someone he could come to and unload all of the weight that’d been placed on his shoulders. 

He deserved peace of mind and you’d go to hell and back to make sure he got it.

In the midst of your stubborn thinking Peter lowered himself to your eye level, and like he could read your mind, gave you that smile that always stunned you. 

“Listen, I know I can’t tell you to stop worrying. It’d be a big fat hypocrite if I did. But we’re partners. We look out for each other. And even in my weakest state I’ll try to repay the care you give me every night I climb through your window. And every day we go on a date, and when we have time to-”

You swiftly escape his grip to place your hand over his mouth, face burning.

This boy was going to be the death of you.

His lips brushed against your palm in a smug grin. But you weren’t letting him be the only one to pour their heart out tonight.

“Peter..” you took a deep breath, retracting your hand. “I know being a superhero in this godforsaken city puts a pressure on you I could never understand. Even though I want to with all my heart. It’s like all trouble finds its way to New York, I mean how do people still live here!” 

His eyes finally reveal a tiredness as you speak, but his smile stays, finding your statement humorous.

You caress his face as you continue, “This place here? It’s a no trouble zone. No Electro, No Goblin, No Octavius. Just someone who loves you and wants to pamper the hell out of you whenever the chance is given. And you’re gonna let me ‘cuz you know I’m not afraid to carry you around this apartment to do so.”

That got you the first genuine laugh you’d heard from the webslinger since he’d crawled in.

Peter was a huge nerd who got into all kinds of trouble. But he was your nerd and whatever trouble came his way you could fight together. Your situations may be radically different but when you were in each others presence you were unstoppable.

The two of you decide take out was best option and as you sat cuddled up in front of your crappy tv, Peter trying and failing to recreate the scene from Lady and the Tramp with your noodles, you realized you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
